burnnoticefandomcom-20200214-history
Burn Wiki:Logo contest
This is the submissions page for the 2008 Burn Wiki Logo Contest. Please read through the instructions before submitting an entry or voting. __TOC__ Introduction Every year, Burn Wiki will have a contest to determine the logo. There are some general guidelines for logo submissions and voting which are described below. Rules As with all rules, guidelines, policies, and frameworks on Burn Wiki, the following rules can be changed if a consensus is reached. No administrator or user has more say then another in the modification of these rules. Changing the rules without posting about it and getting feedback on the discussion page will result in a reversion of the page to its original state. Submissions Logo Contest/Submissions In order to submit a logo, you must be a registered user. There are no edit requirements. Logos must somehow relate to Burn Wiki and must be clean (logos containing obscene images or words will be removed immediately). For uploading purposes, all files submitted must be 135 x 155 pixels (width by length) in the png format. If you cannot save to the png format, you can ask for another editor to convert it for you on the talk page. You may submit as many logos as you like, however it is recommended that you select your favorite(s). If a consensus is reached that an editor is spamming the contest by submitting many logos in the hopes that one gets picked, all of their submissions will be removed. By submitting a logo, you release it under the usual copyright rules, which allow the wiki to use it freely. If you do not want to license your image under the GFDL or if you did not create the image, do not submit it. When submitting a logo, place it on the page under the submissions header in this format: Name of Submission Image itself, author name, and brief description Voting #Vote 1 Discussion Discussion of picture goes here If you wish to withdraw a submission at any time for any reason, you may do so by posting it in the Name of Submission section. People will then have a chance to change their votes. Do not remove the image, votes, or discussion. If you withdraw a submission, it will be disregarded when votes are counted. It is recommended that you do not withdraw a submission. Voting Every user may vote once and only once. There are no negative votes, only a vote for the best. To vote for a submission, place your signature (using three tildes ~~~ for name only) under the marked section. Place your signature by a # sign to number it. Place it at the end of the list. You can switch your vote at any time, so long as you keep yourself to one vote. You may not remove comments in the discussion. You can discuss images in the discussion section. Use a standard four tilde (~~~~) signature. Note that nothing printed in discussions counts as a vote. This is the section you would use to ask the creator questions about the image, mention something you like/dislike, or raise a complaint about the image. Winning A winner will be declared at the end of January if there are more then 10 votes and two images. If there are not enough votes or images, the currently winning image will be placed as the logo but the contest will remain open to new votes and submissions until the end of the month when these conditions are met (in other words, if the article had 10 votes and two images on February 2nd, the contest will close on the 29th). The contest will automatically close at the end of April if it is still open. If there is a tie at the end of January and there are more then 10 votes and two images, a tiebreaker is put in place for the first 15 days of February. Only the images which tied will remain up, along with all original votes. People who voted for other images or who did not vote will have a chance to vote again to break the tie. In the event that the tie stands on the 15th of February, one image will be used from March 1st - July 31st and the other form August 1st - January 31st.